


If Only You Knew

by NutellaSecretAgent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bullies, Bullying, Family Dynamics, Fights, Friendship, Gen, High School, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Protective Older Brothers, School, Secret Identity, eventually, ish, kind of, no beta we die like men, not really but you’ll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutellaSecretAgent/pseuds/NutellaSecretAgent
Summary: Tom Simons, better known as TommyInnit, and Toby Smith, otherwise known as Tubbo, are friends. Best friends, sometimes even brothers. They had supportive fans, and incredible lives online. In school, however, things were different.Tommy and Toby have gone their entire lives being beaten down by bullies, but now, things might get a little more interesting.
Relationships: Not romantic you pervs, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, ew - Relationship
Comments: 108
Kudos: 1268





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work here and in this fandom. There will be no romantic relationships between Toby and Tommy, because ew that’s so disgusting.
> 
> I hope this suffices! Feel free to leave comments and criticism down below!
> 
> (No, this wasn’t edited/beta’d. I’m just doing it)

His teacher stared at him, the expression of disappointment with a touch of resentment a familiar one. Trudging over time where he sat and plopping down next to his best friend, the blond sighed.

Tommy was used to the stares, the judgemental looks, but that didn’t mean they hurt any less.

Toby, or Tubbo as Tommy called him, patted his shoulder reassuringly. It made him feel the slightest bit better.

Nobody at their highschool knew Tommy was really “TommyInnit” or that Toby was really “Tubbo” for which they were both thankful and slightly disappointed. More so Tommy than Tubbo.

One might think it’d be easy to recognize someone like Tommy, but at school he was a whole different person. He was quieter, more reserved. When he spoke it was either quietly to Tubbo, or in a nearly flat tone that sounded nothing like online presence.

His appearance could have given it away, sure, but the hat he always wore in class hid his hair, and the longer, baggier clothing did a good job of hiding his figure. TommyInnit was not the Tom people knew at school, and it was probably for the best.

Tubbo did nearly nothing to hide himself physically, although he too, was much quieter and laid back vocally.

It was highschool, their second year, and every year the bullying got progressively worse. The same group of people had been harassing them since they were young, and highschool was no exception.

To make it worse, it was connected to a college campus, meaning if they decided to go to college there one day, there was a high chance they’d meet again.

It was words at first, before it became physical. The bruises hurt, but the words pricked and prodded at the duo’s minds like a needle. 

_“Poor boy Toby, lost without your mommy?”_ or _“Watch out for the failures, it’s contagious”_.

Toby had lost his mother years ago in a freak accident, and had a reputation of crying when it was mentioned. Tommy would fiercely defend his best friend, but it was easier to stop the punches than the comments. 

Tommy was considered the “dumb one” and despite him normally brushing off comments like that, in reality, it hurt. He wasn’t always the brightest, but he wasn’t stupid. Many teachers disliked him, deducting points for small things out of pettiness, or losing his work altogether and saying he failed.

Toby would reassure him over and over that he was smart, but despite that he could never bring himself to truly believe it.

English had just ended, his paper with large portions marked in red pen, covering most of the page. Some kids looked over, laughing upon seeing it, and he pulled into himself just a little more.

Lunch had started, they had an hour. Tubbo and Tommy made their way over to a bench outside that lay under a tree, a small distance from the school building.

Tommy immediately started slowly munching on his food, the tension in the air thick as he pulled out his phone to absently scroll through Twitter.

It was Toby that broke the silence.

“You know what they say isn’t true, right Tommy?”

He sighed and looked away, “Sure, I guess.”

Tommy glanced at his paper, now crumpled in his hand. Red pen was smudged between his fingertips.

“But what if they’re right. No one here likes me but you, and I’m barely passing my classes to begin with.”

Toby bit his lip, it wasn’t either of their faults that people disliked them. They could never truly be themselves here because if they did, their whole world would come crashing down.

“It doesn’t matter if they don’t like you, I like you Tommy, you’re my best friend! Besides, you have me, Wilbur, Phil, and even freaking Technoblade as your friends. These people don’t matter…”

“Being friends with them won’t save my grades.” He mutters.

Toby looked thoughtful, “No, I guess not. You could always ask them to help brainstorm though.”

Tommy snorted, “Even if I did, the teachers would never believe that _I_ came up with any part of it, and I can’t exactly credit them because how would that look for me.”

He raised his voice mockingly, “Oh Tom, so sad, crediting famous people on the internet for ideas? What a liar Tom, who knew you were stupid and a liar.”

Toby grabbed his shoulder, cutting him off.

“You aren’t dumb Tommy. Although I do see your point in crediting them, it would be hard without either sounding like a liar, _which you aren’t_ , or revealing ourselves..”

Tommy smiled lightly, he’s imagined thousands of scenarios where people found out about him and his job. Unfortunately lots of them turned into negative outcomes but he tried to focus at least a little bit in the positives.

The grin immediately fell when a taunting “Hey losers!” echoed from towards the school.

They locked eyes briefly, before hyperfocusing on the food in front of them like their lives depended on it, and based on their rapidly approaching issue, it could.

A rough hand grabbed him, spinning him around and nearly knocking him out of his seat.

Smug brown eyes stared at him from behind dark-coloured bangs, and ugly smirk on the face of the boy he’s called his bully for 5 years. 

“You ignoring me, dumbass?”

He shook his head.

“Hey, speak when I ask you something weirdo!”

Toby cut in from beside him, “What do you want, Ryan?”

Ryan sneered, gesturing to his two friends behind him.

“Heard the school idiot failed to hand in another test and that he was talking with a little crybaby about it, wanted to see what was up with that.”

The dark-haired male gripped Tommy’s arm tighter, “Of course, I also heard you tried telling her that I stole your test.”

Tommy didn’t speak, he knew it would only make things worse.

Cameron, one of Ryan’s goons they called them, walked over to Toby who was glaring in a half-terrified manner and the hand that gripped Tommy’s arm.

Toby was promptly shoved, the sandwich he was eating thrown into the dirt along with Toby himself. 

Cameron proceeded to stomp the food into the earth before giving Toby a light kick in the stomach. 

“What, you gonna cry you big baby?”

Toby choked as the piece of food in his mouth got lodged in his throat when he received another kick.

“Not gonna answer? What, is your little baby brain not developed enough to talk yet?”

Tears welled up as Toby struggled to pull in air.

Tommy was angry, angrier than he’d ever been. He’s been beaten down before, called awful names, and punched it nearly every painful spot, but he had never seen them lay a finger on Toby.

With a shove, Ryan stumbled back, falling to the ground. Tommy shot towards Cameron, who turned to see why Ryan shouted, only to receive a fist to the face.

Cameron cried out, his nose dripping red and clutching his face.

Tommy paid him no mind, pulling Toby into a sitting position and performing the heimlich to the best of his ability.

After a few moments and many dry coughs, the food flew out and landed on the ground while Toby greedily sucked in air. 

Tommy relaxed, Toby was fine. That’s all that mattered.

When they both looked up, Ryan was staring at them furiously. Cameron stood back with the other goon, fuming, but not coming any closer. 

Ryan grabbed Tommy’s hoodie by the front, roughly pulling him over before giving his own punch. It landed painfully under the side of his jaw, and Tommy could swear his teeth clicked.

A voice hissed in his ear.

“You, and me, tomorrow at lunch behind the building. I’m gonna turn you into a stain on the pavement.”

In a moment of foolish bravery, Tommy shoved him again with a “Sure. Whatever.” before turning to help Toby to his feet.

Ryan growled, actually growled, but didn’t pursue any further, just walking away with his entourage soon following. Cameron shot him a nasty look, before hurrying to catch up with the others.

They were still, watching their retreating backs before realization crept up on Tommy. He sat down and out his head in his hands.

“I just challenged Ryan. Oh my god I stood up to him, Tubbo he’s going to kill me.”

Toby looked at him, determination in his eyes, although the fear was also quickly noticed.

“You punched Cameron, and stood up to Ryan. You did good Tommy.”

Tommy huffed, looking over.

“You think so?” He asked sarcastically.

Toby just nodded enthusiastically. 

“I do, and uhm, thanks for helping me Tommy. I really appreciate it.”

At this, Tommy gave Toby a soft look.

“You don’t need to thank me for that Tubbo, it’s what any friend would do.”

“You still deserve to be thanked.”

“Thanks, Tubbo.”

“Anytime, Tommy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhHHHH sorry it took to long to get this out! I know exactly what I want to write but I have no idea how to put it in words. I'm sorry if this feels like a filler, I'm trying my best to make it work with the pacing I set out.

The last two classes in the day were their least favourites. Science and then Math. The material itself wasn’t bad, but oh the teachers and students were just awful. 

Math was a class Tommy not only shared with Ryan and his goons, but also took without Tubbo. The teacher was too strict, docking points for things as small as minor spelling errors. In a math class.

In math the teacher also didn’t care about what happened when he needed to run for paper or supplies to another room. Ryan would continue to bully Tommy, in class, in front of everyone, who would either look away or watch with eyes full of laughter.

Science was better but nowhere near good. The teacher didn’t ignore him or let him get bullied in class, but that didn’t mean people wouldn’t “accidentally” knock over his beakers, or turn the gas up a little too high at the lab benches.

Walking home, he practically threw himself upstairs and into bed. He was supposed to stream tonight, but with everything that’s happened and the ugly bruise blossoming on his jaw, he decided against it.

His phone pinged a couple of times as Discord messages and texts flowed in.

Most were random notifications or mentions from servers or people who just wanted to strike up a casual conversation, although a message-chain from Wilbur asking about his stream had him begrudgingly opening up the app to message him back.

**< Wilbur Soot>** Hey Tommy, you’re late for your stream you know

**< Wilbur Soot>** …

**< Wilbur Soot>** Hello? Tommy?

**< Wilbur Soot> ** Tommy if you don’t respond soon I will call you

**< TommyInnit>** Hey Wil! Yeah I’m not feeling up to streaming, too tired!

**< Wilbur Soot>** Didn’t you say you were going to start sleeping earlier?

**< TommyInnit>** Sure that wasn’t you, old man?

**< Wilbur Soot>** very funny Tommy

**< Wilbur Soot>** you should rest, you’ll need it

**< TommyInnit>** Wilbur

**< TommyInnit>** Wilbur what does that mean

**< Wilbur Soot>** :)

**< TommyInnit>** Wilbur please

**< Wilbur Soot>** _:)_

_ Wilbur Soot is now Offline _

**< TommyInnit>** Dammit Wil!

_ TommyInnit is now Offline _

Tommy smiled softly. Even if school was a living hell, he still had Tubbo, Wilbur, Techno, Phil, and all his other friends. Although, it wasn’t like they could really impact his school life. Did they even care or was it just a front they put on?

He frowned, the happy mood receding. He liked to think they’d never do that, but sometimes he wondered… no, it’s whatever. So what if it’s a front, he cares for them the same either way, even if they don’t feel that same.

The message from Wil was already fading to the back of his mind, although he knew the older Brit was just looking out for him.

Tubbo sent a few texts thanking Tommy again, and trying to cheer him up. It was hard feeling happy when you were going to get the shit beat out of you the next day, but it felt good to know that someone was trying.

Tommy’s eyes wandered to his alarm clock, the numbers 10:23 flashing at him mockingly. 

Groaning, he stumbled downstairs to get some food. He was hungry.

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, Tommy listened for a moment before realizing his parents had already gone to bed.

Pulling some cereal out of the cupboard and then pouring some milk, doing it the right way unlike some idiots, he dropped himself onto the couch in front of the TV. Tommy spooned the food into his mouth, mind wandering back to the events of today.

His jaw aches, and upon closer inspection of his reflection on the black screen, there was an ugly bruise blooming on the side of his face. 

In the darkened reflection he was unable to see what colour it was, but damn did it hurt.

Tommy pressed a finger to it lightly, wincing as pain shot through his jaw. He’d have to get up extra early to avoid his parents from seeing it.

Sighing at the now-empty bowl in his lap, he placed the bowl in the sink before dragging himself up the stairs and flopping into bed.

As he drifted off, his mind was plagued by doubts and worries, but at least Tubbo and Wil were there to help put his mind at ease. Soon he found himself falling into another, restless sleep.

* * *

Waking up before sunrise, eating, and leaving the house with a quick text to his parents saying he was leaving at 6 to meet up with a friend probably wasn’t the brightest idea that he’s ever had. 

_ ‘Although…’ _ he ponders, shoving his hands into his sweater pockets.  _ ‘At least Tubbo will be there early as well.’ _

Toby had texted early that morning saying he’d be at the school early so he could get his projects in safely with Ryan or Cameron stealing them and handing them in as theirs. Buncha idiots and bullies they were alright.

At around 7 o’clock the two met up and made their way to class, throwing little quips at each other to try and drown out the fear of what was to come. Neither Ryan nor Cameron had so much as said a word to them yet, but the looks they gave every time they met eyes said enough.

French class was uneventful, almost peaceful for once, although it’s not like Tommy was paying attention. Tubbo nudged him with his elbow, sending a questioning look his way before scribbling down on a piece of paper.

_ you ok? _

He grimaced, writing back a  _ not really, you know why _

Toby was about to write back reassurances (despite the fact he didn’t believe them himself) but the teacher suddenly looked over, and the brown-haired boy shrunk back in his seat.

Tommy zoned out again, only briefly paying attention whenever Toby would poke him or say something under his breath. 

The teacher was going on and on about special guests or something, but he couldn’t care less. The only indication he gave that he was listening was when Mrs. Grant gave a sharp look their way as she demanded the class give their utmost attention and respect to the guest speakers when they arrived after lunch.

She spoke as if addressing the whole class, but everyone knew who she was talking to even if the two boys never really did anything. Everyone else just considered them a “general annoyance” or “waste of space” but they had each other, and that’s what mattered most.

Tommy gave the barest of nods, Toby nodding vigorously followed by a verbal confirmation that fell on deaf ears as the rest of the class went back to talking. (Although really, it was yelling, but who was he to say.)

Class dragged on as Mrs. Grant droned on and on about grammar in French, like seriously, who even cares? It’s the 21st century, who uses perfect grammar anymore?

The bell rang signaling the switch to their 2nd class of the day.

Tech.

Well, that was what everyone called it. They pretty much spent the day working with video editing software, learning C++ and JavaScript, making websites, and messing around online when the supervising teacher wasn’t paying attention.

Toby found a seat quickly, Tommy sliding in beside him. For the first time that day, Tommy smiled a big, genuine smile. This was his favourite class, and possibly the only class he’d ever look forward to.

Considering their current jobs, both Tommy and Toby spent a large portion of their time editing videos and audio for Youtube. Besides that, Tommy had begun learning to code after taking an interest in the kinds of videos George and Dream would do. (Not that he’d admit it to anyone except Toby, but they were really freaking talented.)

Toby himself enjoyed messing around with the Unity Game Engine, trying to create little games related to music or short little adventure games. It was surprising the amount of things you could add in a small little game, or how little you could put in and have the game still work.

The most fun they’d had was trying to re-create Minecraft in the little game engine, inspired by some other Youtuber named Sam Hogan. It was fun, at least, up until Cameron decided it’d be fun to “trip” into their PC, causing it to shut down. Tommy was angry, yes, but being a Youtuber meant knowing that backing up files and saves as often as possible could save your game progress from being gone for good.

They played around on the computers for the next hour and half, before the ringing of the dreaded lunch bell came all too suddenly, Tommy’s anxiety spiking.

Everyone quickly left, not wanting to miss their break, but Toby and Tommy stayed behind, fear and uncertainty pooling in their stomachs.

“You could always skip out?” suggested Toby, a small, hopeful look on his face.

“You know that wouldn’t work, Tubbo. They’d just hunt me down and beat me up worse.”

Toby twiddled his thumbs, uncertain. It was the first time their bullies had outright told them to come to a beat down instead of just showing up and going at it. It was nerve wracking. Not to mention they were told to go behind the school, where no one really went unless it was the kids pretending not to smoke weed.

He was startled, Tommy standing abruptly.

“Let’s just go, get it over with.” said the blond, sighing with defeat.

“B-but-”

“I know you’re worried, but they’re not after you, Tubbo, it’s me.”

It was Toby’s turn to huff.

“I know, that’s why I’m worried.”

Tommy just gave a wry grin, “Just try not to look. The sooner we get it over with, the sooner I can go home to another phone call from the teachers, telling my parents how much of a disappointment I am.”

With that, he turned and left, Toby trailing after him nervously.

They walked through the halls, passing some classmates who snickered when they saw where they were heading. Clearly Ryan didn’t intend on keeping his beat down a secret, but then again, the idiot was about as subtle as an elephant on a tricycle.

He snickered at the thought, earning a weird look from Toby.

They stepped through the doors into the outdoor cafeteria area, sharply turning right to go back around the building. A few mostly-abandoned portable classrooms hid the back from the view of most unless you were explicitly looking for it.

Tommy shared what he hoped was a comforting look with Toby, before going around to see the backs of two people they immediately recognized, and three they didn’t. The strangers, however, weren’t what caused Tommy to freeze in fear, and Toby to let out a literal whimper. What caused them to freeze in place where they stood, eyes wide.

What the other boys held in their hands, was the real thing to fear, and the grin on Ryan’s face certainly didn’t help either. In fact, when Ryan took the object, Tommy knew it was going to be so much worse than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the second chapter of this work, please feel free to leave comments, criticism, and ideas below! 
> 
> (I may also have a second "identity reveal" type fic in the works for Tommy so uh, look out for that when this is done ^_^)
> 
> ((I also love listening to readers ideas, so if you have anything you'd want to be incorporated into the second "reveal" fic or another ficc entirely don't be afraid to say!))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so, It's been a bit huh? 
> 
> I'm honestly not sure how to feel about this ending. There are parts I like and many I don't, but after re-reading it a few times I cannot find anything else I'd like to include. I'm sorry if this isn't satisfactory, however I may write a small epilogue later if people want and if I so desire.
> 
> Thank you all for reading <3

Silence, dead silence.

Silence broken by near-maniacal laughter and snickering from the group before them.

His legs were shaking, but he stood tall. Toby was behind him, tears already pooling in his eyes but he too, stood tall.

Ryan stood smirking, Cameron and three other students with equally smug expressions behind him letting the last of their laughter dwindle until only their grins and eyes alight with mirth remained.

A hand was held, light glinting off the object in his hand as it twirled between their bully’s fingers.

It was small, most likely only 5 or so inches in length, but the titanium blade of a black, metal pocket-knife was terrifying either way. The blade danced tauntingly, and when it stopped, sunlight hitting the blade full force, he shuddered. 

Cameron stood back, along with the other spectators, who Tommy finally realized were some older students they shared some split classes with. They were likely the source of the knife seeing as Ryan couldn’t have bought it himself.

Tommy stepped forward, pushing Toby back.

“Tommy-” “Not now Tubbo. Toby.”

“So,” Ryan said, “You didn’t fail to show up after all.”

In. Out. In. Out.

“Nope. Why don’t we get this over with…”

“Ha! And here I thought you’d be too much of a wuss to even show up to school today.”

He stayed quiet.

It was sudden, and he was very clearly out of it because he barely saw Ryan move before a stinging pain in his cheek had him stumbling.

His hand came up to feel his cheek, the bruise from before mere inches away from the new mark. Red, warm blood dribbled down the side of his face. The cut itself wasn’t deep, luckily, but the blood that crept through his fingers onto his hoodie had him near white as a sheet.

Ryan lunged, but this time, he brought his arms up in a loose protection of his face.

The blade caught on the sleeve of his sweater, leaving a large tear in the fabric but leaving the skin beneath unharmed.

In a moment of panic, he rushed forwards, grabbing the others wrist and twisting.

The blade flew out of his hand, clattering onto the pavement below.

Tommy sighed, no more knife meant the worst they could do was punch and kick, right?

Wrong, and when he turned around to meet Ryan’s beet-red face, he knew it was far from over. 

Another glint, this time of a bronze-colouring hit him square in the jaw, opposite of the previous bruise. His jaw clicked, and he could have sworn something cracked. Another swing, this time at the cheek where the knife had made its cut. He tried blocking, but it was no use as the solid brass-knuckles hit the slash, the clotting blood breaking apart and gushing even harder.

He hit the ground, hard. 

Head slamming off the concrete from the force of the fall, he groaned.

Vision swimming, Toby cried out, something indistinguishable, through the ringing in his ears it was impossible to make out what was said.

A flash of white shot through his vision as metal and flesh connected with the fabric of his sweater and his already bruising stomach. 

It was impossible to tell whether seconds or minutes passed. Vaguely he felt a wet heat in his throat. Vomit.

Coughing through blurry eyes, he managed to aim for Ryan’s shoes which were only a foot or so away from his face. At least if he passed out, he had that minor victory going for him.

There was more pain, before an icy nothingness. There were shouts from above him, but being once again unable to distinguish what was said, he blocked it out, instead focusing on no longer feeling metal against skin.

Tommy waited with baited breath for the next blow, but after a few minutes, it never came.

Vision finally clearing, instead of seeing the sole of a shoe aimed at him, he was met with worried, tearful blue-eyes.

Toby.

He tried to speak, but all that came out was a pained groan.

“Tommy? Tommy! Oh thank goodness, I was so worried.”

A questioning noise escaped him.

“Oh, uhm, Ryan? Well, I pretended to have been filming the whole thing when he saw my phone pointed at him he ran with those other kids.”

He hummed, before wincing.

Toby’s eyes widened, “You shouldn’t talk right now, at least, not for a few minutes. You got hurt really badly!”

The loud noise had him shutting his eyes, the persistent ringing was back.

A whispered “oh shit” before hands covered his ears and he sighed, relieved.

More time passed, the two of them staying in that position before Tommy pushed himself up onto his knees, wincing, bruised, and covered in blood, but conscious and not in the back of an ambulance, so he’d count that as a win.

Tommy took out his phone, surprisingly undamaged in the fight, and opened the camera.

He gasped lightly, touching the cut on his cheek, the ugly bruises blooming on both sides of his jaw, and the blood crusted around his nose, mouth, cheek, and ear. There was more dried blood beneath his fingernails, but that was the least of his concern. 

The cut was sure to leave some sort of scar. 

Despite not being that deep, the line nearly ran from the bottom of his ear to just before his chin.

There was a bruise covering the cut, and the blood had managed to clot in a way to make the side of his face look like a shoddy stitching job gone wrong.

Toby hovered anxiously beside him, clearly unsure of what to do but desperately wanting to help.

Judging by their phone time, they had about 20 minutes until class started, so they took the liberty and time they had to rush to the bathrooms, carefully dodging classmates and teachers alike.

It hurt to scrub off but by the end of the 20 minute period, the blood was mostly washed away.

Tommy, with Toby’s support, limped back to class were they reluctantly had to part ways.

He sat down, hood pulled as close around his face as possible while still being able to see, and placed his head down on the cool lab benches of the science classroom, sighing at the small amount of relief it offered.

From there, he faded in and out of consciousness as classmates filed into the room, chattering away loudly.

His head hurt.

Slotting his earbuds in, he relaxed. The soft sounds of Wilbur’s guitar playing from his phone was soothing. It was his comfort music, not like he’d admit it to Wilbur himself, but listening to the older brit play helped him calm down.

Through the music, he could tell the talking had died down to a quiet murmuring, and vaguely, he remembered something about a special guest coming in to talk to the class today. Of course, it’s not like he cared that much. It was probably just some dumb presenter who, if he were to take his earbuds out and pay attention to when the time came, would probably give him even more of a splitting headache.

Pausing the song, he realized it was quiet, but then the telltale sound of the door opening reached his ears and the song resumed.

_Fuck… I’m so weak… poor Toby…. Having to deal with me…_

Thoughts flew through his head rapidly, sometimes, Tommy pondered how he managed to become as successful as he did. He was loud, annoying, and an overall pain in the ass. 

If he knew a kid like him, he’d probably hate himself too.

Whistling snapped him into awareness, and he winced, pulling his drawstrings tighter in an effort to block out the sounds even further.

Then, without warning, his music stopped. He blinked, pulling his phone out only to realize it was now, totally dead. Fuck. No more music.

Resisting the urge to bang his already injured skull into the desk, he let out a quiet groan as the sounds of classmates whispering reached his ears before stopping once again.

He figured he should relish in the silence while it lasted, before a familiar strumming was heard.

Confused, he pulled out his phone which, unsurprisingly, was still dead.

Tommy furrowed his brows, who the hell was playing Wilbur’s songs in the middle of class, and so loudly too.

He raised his head slowly, the headache having receded significantly but still present in the back of his mind. The lights were blindingly bright but he was desperate to figure out who was playing this music.

Looking forward he froze, unsure if what he was seeing was real or a hallucination from slamming his head on the solid pavement.

The brown, untamed hair swept under a loose beanie. The yellow sweater, the round glasses. Hell, even the signature guitar and lazy smile were there.

Briefly, he remembers Wilbur’s messages from the evening prior, and considering he hardly paid any attention during the announcement about the special guest, everything suddenly made a lot more sense. 

Wilbur was just finishing Internet Ruined Me, and when he did, everyone scrambled to raise their hand first. After all, who wouldn’t want to ask a question to famous Youtuber and Musician, Wilbur Soot.

Tommy, normally, but now, seeing Wilbur, everything was crashing into him at once. 

His head hurt, his ribs ached, his face was bruised beyond belief, and all he wanted was to hide away from the world.

He stood, legs shaking, and began moving towards the front. 

Toby wasn’t there, but Wilbur was, and by god did he need comfort from his older brother figure.

People were snickering as he made his way forward, whispers about how the “dumb kid Tom was about to embarass himself in front of Wilbur Soot”.

Wilbur looked up from where he was signing someone’s notebook, freezing in a similar way to how Tommy did. Cameron, who did share this class with Tommy, subtly stuck his foot out, causing the blond to trip…

Right into Wilbur.

The class was quiet, waiting for a reaction.

Wilbur was quiet, Tommy didn’t even think twice before wrapping his arms around the other.

“Tommy?” 

He looked up and Wilbur audibly gasped.

“Tommy, Tommy who did this?”

The words were lodged in his throat, all he could do was cry as he desperately clung to Wilbur like a lifeline.

It felt like an eternity had passed before the classroom door slammed open with a bang, and before anyone could react or be chastised for making such a noise, Toby was there with supplies from the nurse. Bandages, rubbing alcohol and bandaids clutched in his arms as he kneeled down carefully beside Wilbur and Tommy himself.

Toby met Wilburs eyes with surprise, not expecting the other to have been here, but quickly ignored the feelings in lieu of helping wipe the dried blood that had been missed off of the bottom of Tommy’s neck and chin.

The world faded in and out of view as his breathing slowed and Tommy found himself relaxing into the comfort of his older brother.

Although his eyes were now closed, he remained listening to the conversations around him.

“Toby, what happened to him?”

“Oh Wilbur, bullies. Just mean, stupid bullies. We’ve been dealing with ‘em for a while now but it only got worse recently. Tommy… Tommy stood for me and it ended with him getting real hurt.”

Wilbur was shaking now, presumably in anger, Tommy hugging him tighter in response. He didn’t want Wilbur getting involved, it was his problem after all so dealing with it was his responsibility.

“Why wouldn’t you ask a teacher for help? That’s what they’re here for, right?”

Then, Toby, in the quietest voice he’d ever heard him speak in, answered.

“They’re the bullies too…”

When Wilbur stilled he knew that the older brit was furious. An angry Wilbur shook and as if preparing to get up and fight at any moment. A furious Wilbur was eerily calm, with burning eyes that could melt a hole through the strongest metals.

It was funny, in a way, that the “family dynamic” of him, Wilbur, Techno, and Phil was more accurate than anyone could know. When Wilbur was furious, he acted like Techno in a quiet, plotting manner.

Nobody spoke. Not the teacher, nor the students, and certainly not Toby, Tommy, and Wilbur.

Cameron was the one to break the silence, “So how much did you pay to make Wilbur Soot act like he cares for a nobody like you, huh?”

Then he proceeds to laugh like there’s a joke but only he’s in on it.

“Oh wait, aren’t you a little poor dumb kid, Tom?”

Wilbur stood up suddenly, although careful not to knock over Tommy.

“Kid, I don’t think you know what you’re talking about.”

Cameron looked startled to have been called out directly, but stood his ground.

“He’s just a dumb kid that no one likes, so why would you stand up for him?”

Narrowed eyes glared at the teen, both Tommy and Toby nudging him as if to remind him that this was a 16 year old boy.

Through clenched, Wilbur hissed, “TommyInnit is not dumb, and more specifically, Tom Simons isn’t either.” 

At this, Cameron looked taken back, as did many members of the class who started whispering amongst themselves once again.

“TommyInnit…” Cameron glared but it was weak, “Are you telling me Tom is TommyInnit!?”

Wilbur looked delighted, for some reason.

“You didn’t know? This ‘ere is TommyInnit, but I know him better as just Tommy, someone I’d consider a brother, you know.”

Toby, having gathered more courage now that Wilbur was here, stepped forward as well.

“Wilbur speaks the truth, I bet you guys didn’t know I was Tubbo either.”

Tommy looked over, laughing slightly at the triumphant smile on Toby’s face.

With tears in his eyes, he looked over at the class. The classmates that spent so long ridiculing him looked… well, lost would be a good way to put it. Defeated would be another.

Oh how he cannot wait until Ryan hears of this, although judging by the fast-moving thumbs of Cameron on his phone, he suspects the other bully already has.

The teacher, Mrs. Riley, looked simultaneously horrified and terribly nervous. She had been one of the many who had considered him a “dumb child”, and the look on her face as she clearly began to understand the situation had hand was satisfying to degree he had no idea could be reached.

He gulped, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes, he glared at every person in the class who had ever been mean to him, or Toby, and took in a shuddering breath.

“If only you knew before today who I was, who either of us were,” he states, grabbing Toby’s hand, “none of this ever would have happened.”

”Because you thought we were just dumb kids to pick on, you did, and now,” he smiles, one arm around Wilbur, the other with his hand tightly grasping Toby.

“You’ll have to deal with what comes next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 I love each and every one of you, thank you so much for reading this work, and as mentioned in the beginning, there may be an epilogue.
> 
> Before the epilogue is written, I do have another identity reveal fic I hope to complete as well as a Winged!Tubbo fic (Please go read my wholesome week submissions, the day 7 is what I'm referring to specifically.) so it may take some time, but I do hope to write the epilogue eventually.
> 
> As I said, tysm for reading, and take care. <3


End file.
